Systems equipped with a vibrator have conventionally been proposed. In such conventional systems, the vibrator is caused to vibrate according to the location of a vibration source.
However, in the above conventional technique, the location of the vibration source is perceived with the help of the vibration of the vibrator, and there is room for improvement in allowing a player to recognize or localize the vibration source.
Therefore, it is an object of the present exemplary embodiment to provide a program, apparatus, system, and method that control a vibration such that a player can easily recognize a situation of a vibration in a virtual space.
In order to achieve the object described above, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
The present exemplary embodiment provides a game program executable by a computer of an information processing apparatus. The game program causes the computer to execute an operation object control step and a vibration control step. In the operation object control step, an operation object in a virtual space is controlled, based on an operation performed by a player, and if the operation is performed with the operation object being in contact with a surface in the virtual space, the operation object is caused to perform a motion of leaving the surface. In the vibration control step, a vibrator is controlled such that the vibrator performs a first vibration when the operation object is in contact with the surface in the virtual space, and the vibrator does not perform the first vibration when the operation object is away from the surface due to the motion.
According to the above feature, the vibrator can be controlled such that the vibrator performs the first vibration when the operation object is in contact with the surface, and the vibrator does not perform the first vibration when the operation object leaves the surface due to the motion corresponding to the player's operation. As a result, the player is allowed to easily recognize that the surface in the virtual space is vibrating, and therefore, is allowed to recognize a situation of the virtual space, based on a vibration.
Further, in another feature, the vibration control step may further include controlling the vibrator, based on a game process, such that the vibrator performs a second vibration different from the first vibration. When the vibrator is caused to perform the second vibration in the vibration control step, the vibrator may be controlled to perform the first and second vibrations when the operation object is in contact with the surface, and the vibrator may be controlled to perform the second vibration without performing the first vibration when the operation object is away from the surface due to the motion.
According to the above feature, when the operation object is away from the surface, a situation in which only the first vibration is stopped can be provided.
Further, in another feature, the surface may be a ground set in the virtual space.
According to the above feature, when the operation object is on a ground in the virtual space, the first vibration can be performed, and when the operation object is away from a ground in the virtual space, the first vibration can be stopped.
Further, in another feature, the motion of leaving the surface may be a jumping motion of the operation object.
According to the above feature, the vibrator is allowed not to perform the first vibration when the operation object performs the jumping motion, so that the operation object leaves the surface.
Further, in another feature, in the vibration control step, the vibrator may be caused to perform the first vibration with a strength corresponding to a location in the virtual space of the operation object.
According to the above feature, the vibrator is allowed to vibrate with a strength varying according to the location in the virtual space of the operation object. For example, the player is allowed to recognize a positional relationship between the operation object and a vibration source, based on the vibration strength of the vibrator.
Further, in another feature, the vibrator may include a first vibrator and a second vibrator. In the vibration control step, a vibration strength of each of the first and second vibrators may be controlled according to a location of the operation object.
According to the above feature, the two vibrators can be caused to vibrate according to the location of the operation object. For example, by changing the vibration strengths of the vibrators, the player is allowed to recognize a positional relationship between the operation object and a vibration source.
Further, in another exemplary embodiment, an information processing apparatus or system for executing the above game program may be provided. Further, in another exemplary embodiment, an information processing method including the steps of the above game program may be provided.
According to the exemplary embodiment, a player is allowed to easily recognize that a surface in a virtual space is vibrating, and is allowed to recognize a situation of a vibration in a virtual space.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.